


piss kink gang

by verucaa



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa - Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), And I’m bored, Bi touko, Celestia is a lesbian, Daiya’s not dead, Fetish jokes, Gen, I have no originality, I’m sorry about this, Kinda OOC but, Leon is horny on main, Multi, No one dating straight away, Non-Despair AU, Other, Refrences to other shows, Sex Mentions, Smoking, Texting, Togami gets bullied but he’s hot, Touko fucking hates manga, ace hifumi, bi Mondo, bi leon, bi naegi, bi sayaka, crackships, drugs mentions, gay Ishimaru, gay togami, lesbian asahina, lesbian celes, lesbian mukuro, lots of swearing, oh yeah, pls don’t hate me bc of the ships, suck my dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucaa/pseuds/verucaa
Summary: another text story, because I have no originality and they’re fun to write.





	1. chuchu lovely munimuni muramura prinprin boron nururu rerorero - maximum the hormone

**Author's Note:**

> the names of the chapters are gonna be songs i was listening to so 💗💗 check them out.

_junko enoshima has added makoto naegi, mukuro ikusaba and 13+ others into the chat._

 

sayaka maizono: ooooo hiya

 

junko enoshima: mornin!!

 

leon kuwata: sup sayaka

 

junko enoshima: just cuz u wanna get in her pants doesn't mean u can blank me (*^*)/

 

yasuhiro hagakure: shhhh let him flirt

 

leon kuwata: shut!!

 

chihiro fujisaki: junko

 

chihiro fujisaki: junko make me admin

 

_junko enoshima has given admin privileges to chihiro fujisaki_

 

chihiro fujisaki: thank uuu

 

junko enoshima: np!!

 

byakuya togami: can i leave the chat?

 

makoto naegi: no

 

mondo oowada: some1 rename the chat

 

_chihiro fujisaki renamed the chat "piss kink gang"_

 

chihiro fujisaki: gang gang

 

kiyotaka ishimaru: thats not acceptable in a school environment !

 

leon kuwata: we ain't in school

 

leon kuwata: and none of us have a piss kink

 

chihiro fujisaki: i hacked into ur browsing history lol

 

chihiro fujisaki: u might not have a piss kink but (>_>)

 

yasuhiro hagakure: was leon's just porn

 

hifumi yamada: pretty much i was there

 

celestia ludenberg: gross.

 

byakuya togami: do you have nothing better to do than watch pornography?

 

mondo oowada: stfu veruca salt

 

chihiro fujisaki: KSJDJJSJSISM

 

_chihiro fujisaki has changed byakuya togami's name to veruca salt_

 

veruca salt: you've really ran out of things to call me haven't you.

 

aoi asahina: change my name to doughnuts pls

 

_chihiro fujisaki has changed aoi asahina's name to doughnuts_

 

doughnuts: tysm

 

doughnuts: i owe u my life

 

chihiro fujisaki: i know >:)

 

_chihiro fujisaki changed their name to bigdic_

 

yasuhiro hagakure: change my name to weed

 

_bigdic has changed yasuhiro hagakure’s name to 420_

 

420: thank

 

bigdic: no problem :))

 

hifumi yamada: animetitties.jpeg

 

touko fukawa: get that weeb shit out my face

 

junko enoshima: oooo beef beef beef

 

_bigdic changed junko enoshima’s name to tits_

 

_changed hifumi yamada’s name to boku no pico_

 

boku no pico: classy

 

tits: i have big titties

 

420: yum

 

tits: who da fuck tryin nut in my butt

 

leon kuwata: pipe it all so deep feel it all in my gut

 

mondo oowada: yum

 

touko fukawa: u make me want to die

 

mondo oowada: ain’t you an author and supposed to be good with words n shit???

 

touko fukawa: only when I’m writing

 

touko fukawa: words are hard

 

_changed touko fukawa’s name to yaoi x3_

 

yaoi x3: change it back

 

bigdic: no

 

mondo oowada: damn chi u got intimidating

 

_changed mondo oowada’s name to sk8er boi_

 

sk8er boi: yikes

 

420: avril is that u

 

leon kuwata: can we get an F in the chat

 

makoto naegi: F

 

doughnuts: F

 

kyouko kirigiri: F

 

boku no pico: ligma

 

sayaka maizono: that memes dead

 

kiyotaka ishimaru: what’s ligma

 

420: LIGMA BALLS

 

kiyotaka ishimaru: ?? what’s ligma

 

veruca salt: please. stop asking.

 

mukuro ikusaba: taka i’ll tell u on dm

 

leon kuwata: ;)))

 

_changed leon kuwata’s name to horny bitch_

 

horny bitch: that’s rude

 

420: dude ur horny like. 25/8 idk what ur complaining about

 

sk8er boy: you’d shag anyone in our class tbh

 

horny bitch: tbh

 

horny bitch: yeah

 

veruca salt: that’s gross

 

horny bitch: c’mon togami lemme hit it raw

 

bigdic: KSJDJSJSJSKQISJ

 

bigdic: YOU CANT ASK HIM THAT

 

yaoi x3: DONT INSULT BYAKUYA SAMA LIKE THAT U MAN WHORE

 

sayaka maizono: come on fukawa, you can do better than togami.

 

veruca salt: please don’t have sex with me, and please leave me alone.

 

420: KSJSJSJSJSKSJSK

 

_bigdic changed sayaka maizono’s name to bluebird_

 

bluebird: aww my nicknames cute

 

_changed kyouko kirigiri’s name to gnome_

 

gnome: gnome?

 

bigdic: sherlock gnomes

 

gnome: ah

 

celestia ludenberg: i take all credit

 

gnome: bitch

 

_changed celestia ludenberg’s name to big titty goth gf_

 

big titty goth gf: for god sake chihiro

 

tits: #twinning

 

doughnuts: can u change sakura’s name to petal

 

_bigdic changed sakura oogami’s name to petal_

 

bigdic: ur welcome

 

petal: thank you, chihiro.

 

bluebird: not to be nsfw but I’d like to hold a hand

 

horny bitch: i

 

horny bitch: i wanna h

 

horny bitch: hold hands

 

horny bitch: pls

 

bluebird: wanna come round to mine?

 

makoto naegi: chihiro

 

makoto naegi: egg

 

_bigdic changed makoto naegi’s name to egg_

 

egg: thank

 

bluebird: leon??

 

horny bitch: omw

 

veruca salt: wear protection. it might have an std.

 

420: leon doesn’t have an std

 

sk8er boi: he probably doesn’t but for once bitchie rich is right wear protection we don’t want kids

 

doughnuts: veruca salt, four eyed lemon, bitchie rich, richie rich, draco malfoy, regina george

 

sk8er boi: dick, asshole, pretty boy, skank, daddy issues, sugar baby, nerd

 

bigdic: r these all togami’s nicknames??

 

kiyotaka ishimaru: Hey, that’s mean :(

 

veruca salt: sugar baby?

 

egg: :0

 

gnome: person who has sugar daddy/mommy

 

big titty goth gf: well, you do have daddy issues

 

veruca salt: no i don’t

 

big titty goth gf: yes! you! do!

 

petal: pretty boy?

 

doughnuts: why did u put pretty boy lol that’s more of a compliment

 

sk8er boy: pretty like in a gay

 

kiyotaka ishimaru: mondo! don’t use those terms in mean ways!

 

_bigdic changed kiyotaka ishimaru’s name to <3_

_  
_

<3: also, mukuro explained ‘ligma’ to me. rude and banned from the group chat.

 

doughnuts: hey togami mondo tjings ur pretty

 

doughnuts: *thinks

 

petal: how did you spell it that bad?

 

doughnuts: leave me alone i have fat fingers \\(>~<)/

 

petal: so do I, but I still spell things correctly. Text slower.

 

doughnuts: ur not my mum!!

 

doughnuts: TOGAMI MONDO THINKS UR PRETTY

 

veruca salt: i am pretty.

 

egg: true :3

 

yaoi x3: byakuya sama is gorgeous

 

yaoi x3: also ban naegi from the chat weeb faces are punishable by death

 

egg: u literally have it in ur name

 

yaoi x3: not by choice

 

sk8er boi: i mean togami is like gay n camp not pretty as in beautiful

 

doughnuts: u sure??

 

420: breaking news - both leon and mondo want to shag byakuya togami

 

veruca salt: i want to die

 

big titty goth gf: ah, losing your virginity are you byakuya?

 

veruca salt: no

 

veruca salt: shut up

 

tits: HAH UR A VIRGIN

 

<3: WE ARE SIXTEEN MOST OF US ARE VIRGINS

 

tits: YEH BUT TOGAMIS A RICH KID AND EVERYONE WANTS TO SHAG A RICH KID WHICH MEANS HES A PRUDE LOL

 

veruca salt: maybe i was just saving myself

 

sk8er boi: for what? it’s not like ur ever gonna get a date with someone who actually likes u lol

 

veruca salt: ...

 

mukuro ikusaba: that’s mean, apologise.

 

petal: yeah, togami can find someone.that was rude mondo.

 

420: ur so far over the line it doesn’t exist. the line is a dot for u!

 

bigdic: stop quoting friends

 

egg: or do friends is gucci

 

sk8er boi: friends is cool

 

sk8er boi: @verucasalt i’m sorry

 

big titty goth gf: he says it’s fine

 

big titty goth gf: we’re watching the good place

 

boku no pico: can i come?

 

big titty goth gf: no

 

veruca salt: rich kid zone only (*^*)

 

egg: i thought you only used emoticons when talking 2 me :((((

 

veruca salt: people change, naegi.

 

egg: it’s been a day

 

veruca salt: shu

 

veruca salt: shut up.

 

gnome: beat him up @egg

 

egg: okay (•^•)/~

 

veruca salt: come at me. bitch.

 

<3: TOGAMI

 

<3: I THOUGHT YOU WERE ONE I COULD TRUST TO NOT SWEAR BUT HERE WE ARE

 

<3: FROM NOW ON. ANYONE WHO SWEARS IS PUTTING MONEY IN THE MONEY JAR

 

<3: YOU’RE CROSSING LINES

 

horny bitch: fuck off

 

<3: .

 

mukuro ikusaba: you just fucking killed him


	2. fifteen minutes by mike krol is a good song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont knwo whats hppenign

tits: mukuro should bang ishimaru gn

tits: also muku doesn't have a name :(

sk8er boi: names for mukuro any1?

_bigdic has changed mukuro ikusaba's name to not junko_

not junko: thank you.

not junko: but me and ishimaru are not fighting.

horny bitch: they're perfect 4 each other omfg

big titty goth gf: so naive. so confused.

420: sweet, sweet mukuro...

tits: she's not sweet she's killing machine >:)

not junko: i know how to kill a man seven different ways only using a q-tip.

420: oh

horny bitch: sweet

<3: despite how cool that is, mukuro, I would recommend not threatening our classmates again otherwise I'd have to report you and I wouldn't enjoy doing that!

<3: and, like mukuro said, we aren't fighting.

bigdic: ishimaru it doesn't mean fighting

<3: what does it mean?

not junko: ^^

bluebird: banging is another word for... uh...

sk8er boi: shagging.

_< 3 has left the chat_

not junko: oh no.

not junko: this is the second time you've broke ishimaru.

boku no pico: ishimaru is a very breakable person lol ;3

yaoi x3: disgusting.

egg: the weeb face or the sentence????

yaoi x3: both.

_sk8er boi added <3 into the chat_

not junko: me and ishimaru aren't having sex either.

not junko: and i like girls.

<3: we are both underaged!!

horny bitch: who cares

tits: every1 has sex when they're like... fifteen anyway

<3: no! that's not allowed and i'm not participating in it!

420: kinda makes it sound like we're having an orgy

egg: omg...

gnome: certainly not

doughnuts: y'all are disgusting

doughnuts: d i s g u s t a n g

horny bitch: u don't wanna fuck me? :(

420: bruh /what/

big titty goth gf: that's the worst sentence i've heard all week.

horny bitch: ok 'big titty goth gf'

big titty goth gf: can someone please change my name?

_tits changed big titty goth gf 's name to mortica addams_

mortica addams: i mean, tea??

420: when did you speak twitter stan

mortica addams: since now dipshit.

boku no pico: (•0•)_/

gnome: what is happening?

mortica addams: people change, kyouko.

gnome: celestia shut the fuck up challenge 2k19

egg: snort

boku no pico: why r u snorting

egg: bc i snort when i laugh so i just put snort :-)

gnome: :) is much more pleasing than :-)

egg: (-:

gnome: become the dirt i walk on.

doughnuts: holy SHIT

doughnuts: power move

<3: that was really rude kyouko!

gnome: ishimaru, i appreciate that. but makoto was being mean to me.

<3: :-)

gnome: i hate you all.

420: kiri, chill.

gnome: no. fuck you.

tits: gnome SNAPPED

veruca salt: it would be preferable if we just didn't use emojis at all. what's the point of emotion anyway?

tits: ok chill the /fuck/ out EDGELORD.

veruca salt: hm.

mortica addams: i thought i was  edgelord? 

horny bitch: u & togami r now both edgelord

horny bitch: share that title

mortica addams: i will physically fight you for the title edgelord.

veruca salt: i'll take princess if you're having edgelord.

mortica addams: deal

bigdic: are you two happy now?

sk8er boi: hypotecially if i stole a dog would I get arrested

veruca salt: hypothetically*

veruca salt: and i think so.

420: rlly???

veruca salt: it's theft. you're stealing someone else's property.

sk8er boi: what if the owner had kicked it b4

veruca salt: still theft.

sk8er boi: ok but what if the owner didn't find me after i took it

veruca salt: this isn't hypothetical anymore, is it?

sk8er boi: no

sk8er boi: it's a french bull dog and the owner was fuckin kicking it

<3: so you stole it

sk8er boi: yea

<3: kyoudai!! that's really bad!!

sk8er boi: togami

veruca salt: what?

sk8er boi: if i get arrested can u like uhhhhhhhh

sk8er boi: pay bail

veruca salt: no.

<3: uhm togami!! i think it'd be really good if you did, as kyoudai was only trying to help the dog and prison is mean :(

veruca salt: whatever. i'll pay your bail. why can't you just run?

sk8er boi: i'm going 2 lol

sk8er boi: who am i closest to im @ pizza place

horny bitch: come to mine pls

horny bitch: what's the dogs name

sk8er boi: uhhhh idk??? im gonna keep it

<3: ...

<3: you're keeping it..?

sk8er boi: yeah

<3: are you sure you can look after it?

sk8er boi: yh!!

sk8er boi: if i had sum more money....

veruca salt: no.

sk8er boi: =[

<3: we could raise money!!

horny bitch: or just jump togami n rob him :>

doughnuts: amazing plan 

doughnuts: money 4 doughnuts!!!

petal: no, leave the rich boy alone.

veruca salt: i have a name.

petal: you don't have enough respect.

mortica addams: wow, you just got roasted by oogami

sk8er boi: BAHAHSHSHHH

doughnuts: DJFJBVDIOE SAKURA ILYYYY

horny bitch: this is so good 

egg: poor togami :(

gnome: don't feel sorry for him

veruca salt: feeling unloved right now and i'm not living for it.

egg: I LOVE U

veruca salt: thank you 

sk8er boi: u rent as bad as u were 

yoai x3: i luv u byakuya sama <333

veruca salt: absolutely not. 

mortica addams: i can't say i love you but rich kids club.

veruca salt: rich kids club 

gnome: i want in the rich kids club.

bluebird: me2!!!!!!!

mortica addams: yes.

tits: MEEEEE

tits: IM RICH PLZZZZZ

tits: dont let mukuro in shes smelly 

veruca salt: rich kids only anyway.

egg: i'm not rich but can i come watch movies w u

egg: cuz i kno thats all you will do

mortica addams: we go shopping as well

tits: HELLY YEHA BABIEIEIEIEIEI 

horny bitch: togami give us money we need to keep this dog 

sk8er boi: PLZL

doughnuts: send picsss!!

sk8er boi: liteldog.jpeg

veruca salt: only because he's french.

sk8er boi: thank u love u bby mwah

veruca salt: shut up.

egg: awww u mafde him blush <":

gnome: gay

egg: he is

<3: togmi's gay?

<3: togami*

mortica addams: obvssss

yaoi x3: what.

<3: oh my gosh!!!!! gay friends!!!!!!

veruca salt: ishimaru's gay?

<3: yes!!!!!!!! GAY FRIENDS!!!!!!

veruca salt: .

<3: gay friends...?

veruca salt: gay friends.

<3: @bigdic @sk8er boi 

<3: LOOK I GOT A FRIEND  
  
bigdic: ishi i luv u so much =]


End file.
